Awkward Questions
by MikeJones2345
Summary: Mairin has to ask Alain an important question...that he really doesn't want to answer.


Alain and Mairin had been waiting in the Pokémon Centre for the storm to pass for a full day and now they knew it would be another few days. The plan they decided to get to know each other better. However eventually they got to a topic Alain didn't want Mairin to bring up. Alain was desperate to avoid this conversation. It hadn't been the first time she'd asked but she seemed more insistent about it this time. "please tell me" she begged him. She'd got on her knee's to try to convince him. Alain thought that bit was a bit much. "can't you ask someone else?" ordinarily he'd have avoided this by sleeping in his own room but on this occasion they were sharing a room due to the Pokémon Centre being full. The room had two beds though so he didn't consider it to be a major problem until now. They couldn't leave the Pokémon Centre until the horrific storm passed which seemed like it would be 4 days from now.

"I already asked the professor who suggested it was improper given that he was my teacher." She explained to try to get some sympathy. She knew her parents had probably also insisted he not tell her. They barely let her go on a journey.

"so what did you do then?" asked Alain hoping to think of someone better to suggest than himself.

"I asked both his assistants. Cosette didn't know anyone and then Sophie suggested I ask you again but you were battling so I asked the guy who you used to work for." She clarified so he didn't feel he was only a last resort. He'd been battling in the underground battling arena in the Pokémon Centre against a Mega Slowbro and the battle had dragged on.

"Lysandre?" asked Alain concerned Mairin was asking people she probably shouldn't.

"yeah but he didn't pick up" she admitted sadly now realising he truly was gone. She was a little bit sad about that then she continued "then I tried the champion." She responded innocently not seeing anything odd about it even though she had rung those two.

"you messaged Steven stone?" asked Alain face palming that she bothered the champion of the Hoenn region with such a frivolous request.

She nodded happier "yeah but he said it was a private thing that needs to be discussed in person. So he suggested I ask nurse joy as she's a medical expert."

"and she refused?" knowing that she wouldn't be asking if the nurse said yes.

Marin sighed "Yes. she said I should ask my parents. But my parents told me I don't need to know until I'm married." Mairin had often been frustrated with her overly conservative parents.

"so you came back to me." He thought out loud.

"please will you tell me?" begged Mairin so frustrated everyone else seemed to know and yet she was completely lost. She was also having a few 'changes' and needed to know.

He looked down at the girl. He felt somewhat responsible for her. "ok but you owe me for this." He said certain he likely would never cash in. It was merely an act to save face.

"whatever you want." She responded desperately.

"Firstly get up and then ask it." offering his had to help her up. She took it and each to a seat at the table in the room.

"where do babies come from?" she asked quickly as she was embarrassed to ask him but she needed to know.

Alain sighed knowing he had to have this awkward conversation "ok when a man and a woman love each other very much…."

* * *

After 3 hours he felt it was finally done. It was tiring to go through these issues but she had patiently listened to him only asking questions when she was uncertain of something he had said.

"so do you have any other questions?" asked Alain reluctantly having gone through everything he could think of. He'd tried to keep it simple as he could as he knew he was dealing with a young naive girl. He knew the way he explained these could affect the girl's entire life and if she didn't understand something properly it could ruin her life.

"no I think I understand it. But can I ask if I do?" she asked having processed a lot of information and felt she understood it but she couldn't be certain given the complexity.

"Ok but can we leave it for another day? I'm a bit knackered after that." He admitted honestly. Alain wasn't a person who enjoyed talking much in general. Let alone a difficult subject like this.

"of course." She agreed happy that she had finally been given the answers she needed. She now had of fully understand it. She almost felt thankful for the storm as it had forced Alain's hand.

"also make sure we're alone as it's probably not something to discuss in public." He decided to add just to make sure she didn't ask him during a battle.

"got it." she nodded.

Alain went to his Bed and fell asleep. Mairin laid on her bed pondering everything Alain had taught until she finally was able to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning Mairin was awake early. It was only 8am but for some reason she was awake. She had noticed Alain was snoring louder than she'd imagine he did in his bed and she considered that to be the thing that would stop her from getting back to sleep. Mairin decided to leave the room as she didn't know what to do but didn't want to disturb Alain. She wasn't sure what to do but then remembered the Sycamore laboratory was always awake by 6am. "I'll ring the professor" She went to the nearest video phone.

Unsurprisingly he picked up immediately "hi Mairin how's things?"

"much better now." She smiled happy to finally have the answers she needed.

Professor sycamore was glad to see her smiling again. He still felt bad for not helping her "sorry I couldn't help but you understand the conflict of interest." He admitted as his assistant Sophie walked into the room looking over some data.

"yeah I understand. Don't worry it's all sorted." She reassured him. She knew the professor was the sort who'd want to help but had a difficult position.

"oh really?" he asked intrigued and relieved she had found someone to help her.

"yeah Alain took me through it." She admitted she was glad it was Alain as she trusted him more than even the professor.

"he took you through it?" Sycamore assumed he had misunderstood despite it sounding like Alain had taken advantage of the young girl.

"yeah I had to beg him on my knees but eventually I convinced him." She admitted. He hadn't asked her to but she felt she had to.

"and then what happened?" asked Sycamore growing more concerned it was what it sounded like. Sycamore's assistant was beginning to worry.

"he taught me everything I need to know... step by step. it was hard and tiring but now I know what sex is." She explained assuming it would make Professor Sycamore really proud his former assistant had helped her so much.

Sycamore was horrified "HE DID WHAT?" he couldn't believe his former assistant had now become a paedophile.

"I know I owe him a favour though…. I hope isn't too painful" she admitted knowing that he had her over a barrel but knowing there wasn't much of a threat apart from making her do the heavy lifting. However, the expressions of professor Sycamore and Sophie were that of abject horror.

"oh my Arceus. Listen why did you do this?" he asked to try figure out how it had happened.

"it was Sophie's idea." She answered after all she had suggested she ask Alain. She felt Sycamore seemed agitated but she couldn't fathom why.

"WHAT?" exclaimed Sycamore loudly.

In the background Sophie fainted

"are you ok?" asked Cosette walking seeing her friend faint.

"listen I won't tell you to stop forever but listen it's a far too early for you be doing that. You should not be doing anything like that until you are 16 at least and in most regions 18." Different regions had different age limits but the Kalos region was 16.

"Remember it's right to say no until you are old enough. Don't let him force you to do anything you aren't ready for. Promise me you will not allow him to take advantage." He demanded from the young trainer. It was the most he could do remotely.

"ok…." She responding not understanding what the problem was.

"Where's Alain now?" asked Sycamore concerned. He had never been the sort to do something like this so Sycamore felt he must have thought it was allowed. He wasn't sure if who gave him the talk after all. He had to correct the grave error he was making.

"he's in bed, in our room he said he was tired after what we were doing late last night so he's probably asleep. You want me to get him?" asked Mairin not fully sure what the professor was upset about. She knew the professor and Alain were not as close as they once were.

"no you need to stop sharing a room with him. Just tell him to call me." He demanded knowing that Mairin really didn't understand. Both were really his responsibility after all. Even if Alain had fallen quite far from who he was.

"there's no other rooms." She pointed out. With the storm and the roads being closed off it was extremely packed at the poke centre.

"well see if they have another bed if not a full room." He reluctantly decided. He wanted to separate them until he could speak with Alain.

"I have my own bed." She explained. She felt that bit was obvious.

"well make sure you use it. Alone." He demanded. His only option was to do this as he wouldn't call the police on something that could come back on his office. He felt he had to deal with the situation himself even though he knew what he should really do was to call the police.

"ok. We'll talk later" She began to wonder if Sycamore had been drinking again it was early in the morning but she knew it was possible with the professor. She hung up the video phone.

"what was his problem?" she thought out loud to herself. She'd ask Alain when he woke up as he was bound to know why.


End file.
